


Finally Arrived

by navaan



Category: Hellblazer
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Falling In Love, First Time, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Magic, POV Female Character, Romance, Sex Magic, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gemma is out looking for her uncle. Mercury follows a feeling that she thinks will lead her to John Constantine. The result is not the expected outcome, but much more satisfying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Arrived

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwenfrankenstien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/gifts).



For years, Gemma had been waiting to get out.

It was hard to remember sometimes when her wanting to get away had even started, because she knew she'd been young and her first run in with magic had happened after. It wasn’t that she didn’t love her parents, but like all kids, like all teenagers she wanted out, wanted her own life, wanted to be herself. And even with the castle walls of blind belief her dad had built for them crashing down on him and leaving him broken, life hadn’t gotten less restrictive for her. It was no wonder that after all this her uncle John had become the one fascinating distant family figure she looked up to; the one adult in whose footsteps she wanted to follow.

And then her mother had freaked out about her awoken interest in magic and even uncle John had tried to warn her off.

Everyone was treating her like she was still this little kid.

But she wasn’t that same little girl anymore that lived in their fond memories.

She wanted more.

There was this pull.

This little voice telling her where to find magic.

This feeling that told her that magic was everything that counted.

And she was going to follow her own path. It was time.

After all uncle John had run away when he was much younger than her and everyone who knew about magic seemed to know his name today. Gemma would find him and learn. And she wouldn’t even have to run away. She was going off to “school” and it was only half a lie. Her parent never needed to know.

* * *

Mercury did not like London.

There was an energy here that was vibrant and dark, and it scared her. She missed the gentle energies of her friends and family more than ever, feeling alone and adrift here in the sea of nameless people. But she’d had visions of this place, of John, of the Constantine - and the future of this thing Zed was building with them. Something out here was calling to her – a call that could no longer be denied or ignored.

The last time he’d felt like this, it had been John calling out for someone to find him.

Lost and alone.

This energy felt right, familiar, but not like John at all.

“John Constantine?” a dark clad young man, calling himself an adept, asked her. “Why yer lookin’ fer him?”

“Do you know where he is?”

“‘oo the ‘ell knows with that bugger?”

And that was probably the only thing he and Mercury would ever agree on. The circles in London were different, made up of all sorts of people and influences. There was real magic here, right beside fraud and deception. There were people who had followed their visions, who’d found truth, and those who were only looking to gain power. There was good sitting right beside evil and stupidity mingling with true knowledge. It scared her. 

Scared her more than some of the things she’d seen in her life. And she'd seen horror, but never this mix of indifference and thirst.

It scared her more than John could when he was a black aura of tainted regret and fear.

“You are looking for John Constantine?” a girlish voice asked shyly from behind her. When she turned she saw a girl, a young woman, really, about her own age and looking at her cautiously. “The people here all know of him, but nobody can tell me anything about where he is.”

“That’s because he doesn’t want to be found,” Mercury said sagely.

“His friend Chas says, it’s because he’s in America doing god knows what. Something about a plant god living in a swamp.” The girl smiled like she didn’t believe any of it. “Sounds out there.”

Only now in the dim lights of the dark club did Mercury get a good look at her and stared. “I’ve seen you before,” she said.

“Yeah? Where? I’m not exactly… here often.” She fidgeted like she was trying to hide something.

 _In a vision,_ Mercury thought, and just then she was falling, stumbling forward into it, drawn in by the pull of psychic energy leading the way, saw herself at an altar with a woman, sharing a cup of wine, pledging power to each other, pledging love to last eternal.

Ravenscar, their little society, would live through their power, ushering in a new age.

“Hey? Are you alright?” the girl asked and the way she asked it made Mercury realize who she sounded like. 

John. Familiar but different. The accent might be a coincidence and was much more pronounced and noticeable with the woman before her. John sounded like a Londoner more than someone from the north, but still it was there in the way he pronounced things sometimes.

“Yes, it’s nothing,” she said and held out her hand: “I’m Mercury.”

“That’s an unusual name,” the girl said, smiling for the first time. “I’m Gemma.”

When their hands touched it was like a spark of magic lit the room, but only Mercury could see it.

* * *

During her sheltered upbringing Gemma hadn’t learned to guard herself against the world. It took less than an hour for Mercury to realize that she had been too open with the details of her life with the people around the club. She freely told Mercury all about her connection with John Constantine and it was clear she was not the first person to hear the story tonight. The magic underground was singing Gemma's name in conjunction with her uncle's. People were ready to use her, not for her own power or merit, but to get to John Constantine -the one who had gone to hell and come back, the one who had defeated angels and was too dangerous to be confronted directly.

His niece had none of John’s darkness. But she had the name. Not the one written in her passport that said Gemma Masters, but the one engraved in her blood: Constantine.

Zed had told Mercury once that it was the name, the curse, that was making John turn his back on everything so often, that kept him running.

And Gemma, she also had the curse.

Mercury could hear it singing in her veins.

But when she pulled Gemma onto a dance floor, music too loud and all the wrong rhythms going and the girl laughed, carefree and naive, Mercury could feel something in herself reach out, as something in herself recognized Gemma for what she was or could be - and pounced before it could escape her. A crystal-like hard edged laugh escaped her as they were moving together, and against each other when the crowd shifted and shoved them close. Gemma looked surprised when their breasts brushed against each other's. They were getting close. The ache inside Mercury wasn’t surprised at all.

She’d been waiting.

Knew all about desire.

The power of love and sex and want.

Here in the heart of the bustling city where Mercury didn’t belong, where she was a stranger among people, she finally found something to want more than anything else.

Someone she needed.

The Constantine curse didn't scare her. What was a curse other than a choice to follow it like destiny?

* * *

Mercury didn’t care about the darkness of London or her search for John Constantine or the messed up way they’d met, when Gemma’s fingers tangled in her hair and Mercury kissed her, tongue exploring the inside of her mouth like it was the only way she had to get to know the real Gemma; the Gemma that remained hidden away and wanted to finally come out; the Gemma that the young woman in front of her hadn’t even met yet herself. But Mercury knew her, could see her.

 _Taste_ her.

Her whole body was tingling with lust and she could feel power and magic tingle on her lips as she drew away to push Gemma down on the blanket they had spread out on the floor in the little room Mercury had rented for herself, but never really learned to like.

Gemma’s eyes were blown wide. This was new to her. Mercury could feel her surprise, her utter shock at her own desire and lust. The Gemma beneath her had never even had a taste of true passion yet, had no qualms about picking up oujia boards and calling on the devil in her rebellion against her parents' values, but had never until now even thought about getting another woman's lips on her body, or lithe, girlish fingers down her underwear. The shock was delicious - just like the rest of her. All of this was so normal, the one true way of life that Mercury had learned, but so new to Gemma. Seeing another shell break away around the real Gemma felt like she had just won another battle in an ongoing war. 

And she wanted.

Wanted so hard and passionate and true, that for the first time in her life she understood why some men who were less enlightened and less in tune with the world were driven to conquer and own. Mercury had loved and lost and been ignored by the one she’d developed feelings for; she’d loved and enjoyed intimate company and exchanged touches and affection. But she had never yearned, never felt like she wanted so much as to hold onto something forever because it made her complete.

She was burning.

And Gemma, her blouse opened, her bra skewed and her chest heaving, gasped when Mercury bit down on her neck lightly, lost in the sensation of it all. “I’ve never,” she gasped, “never…” 

And Mercury sent her a thought: “Never like this either.”

And Gemma gasped again, the power of her lust overwhelming her, spreading her legs for Mercury and arching her back, the heat of their fires mingling and burning brighter.

“I’ll teach you,” Mercury breathed against her lips, moving her fingers gently and fast at the same time, teasing and yet putting a fan to the fire as she stroked Gemma's skin. “Let me teach you.”

The permission wasn’t uttered, but the song around them changed, grew louder in Mercury’s ears, took on a begging note, a yearning note that could not be ignored. It was all here for her. Just for her. Oh so gently she slipped a hand below Gemma’s skirt, pushed the panty away and teasingly brushed the swollen lips she found there, wet and ready for what she had to offer.

Gemma cried out. Ripe and full of singing delicious magic, doubt still swirling through her mind and jumping out at Mercury, but subdued by the desire to finally experience life and love and passion. Mercury gave both of them a moment, teasing, touching, not venturing forward, making the impatience grow, fueling the fire until Gemma’s hips bucked up from the ground, a heavy groan escaping her. Finally Gemma's hands came up to pull Mercury down and forcing a kiss, holding on like for dear life.

The finger slipped in easily, but less gently, less patient, and magic, all of Gemma’s delicious untried and untested magic, surrounded Mercury like the music of the spheres, singing of love and equilibrium, of perfection and perpetuity. This was synchronicity. The highway that had taken John Constantine away from them towards a new path, had now become the exit that had brought Gemma right to her.

She started moving against Gemma’s leg, humping, rubbing and stoking her own fire, urging Gemma to follow her to new heights, to satisfaction, incomparable pleasure and ecstasy.

It was only the beginning, Mercury knew. But there was nothing more compelling then a perfect beginning.

* * *

Gemma learned quickly. Mercury learned faster.

She had a head start on both sex and magic - and she also had natural abilities that went beyond what most people understood. Gemma was a natural too, but she didn’t understand it yet.

“Constantine,” Mercury whispered against her lips one day when they were outside on a meadow far from London, enjoying each other as they were meant to, and life was beautiful and clear all around them. Mercury invoked Gemma's true name, true destiny, and Gemma came, gasping and writhing and begging Mercury to never let her go.

Mercury knew that was not how it worked, but that whatever else would happen, they would always belong to each other.

The wheels were in motion. And they'd forever be the goal of each other's paths.

Realizing the importance of her own understanding she came, cried out Gemma's true name like the promise of power it was meant to be.

* * *

She returned to her own people alone, greeting Zed with a kiss, hugging Marj and smiling. She had not found John Constantine. She’d found her other half.

She'd found the Constantine who belonged with them. Now they had to wait for Gemma to find herself.

* * *

Gemma made her own way.

Her own mistakes.

Like her uncle John she learned that magic had its own way of leading you forward or astray, learned that power wasn't always a blessing and good and evil weren't always easily distinguishable. 

She travelled far and wide, ran when she had to, yearned for home and connection, but didn't always dare seek it. She had changed over the years, no longer a girl in search of a mentor. She was her own now. Searching. Moving, Learning. Seeking the end of her path.

And the day she found herself in the middle of a shamanistic commune, looking for help to deal with a ghost that had been unleashed in a close-by town, she found a glowing familiar looking young woman with curly reddish brown hair holding the door to her hut open for her as if she'd been late for a dinner date.

“It’s about time,” Mercury said.

The magic started sizzling, like a song. The pull was irresistible. Gemma just knew she’d finally found the place where she belonged. She had found the end of her highway, but the beginning of a new road. 

It was pure magic.

All she'd ever been looking for.

She was home.


End file.
